SasuNaru School gates ch 1
by bubblegumtree
Summary: SasuNaru fanfic PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

_Ok. Basic Idea: Naruto and Sasuke go to a private school that's NOT in Khonoha. If you don't like yaoi,then don't read.  
_**SasuNaru:school gate ch.1**

Uzumaki Naruto was more****bored****than he had ever been in his life.****It was lunch break at his privite scool, and he had already eaten his ramen, and now he was bored to tears. He looked at the flimsy meatal gate that seperated the two parts of the schoool. Uchiha Sasuke was on the other side of the gate. Even though Sasuke was Naruto's most cherised friend, he started to have stronger feelings for the Uchiha. Naruto started walking down the feild to the meatal gate, secretly hoping Sasuke's would be there. There was something enchanting about his smirk.****

Sasuke was leaning against a bush next to the gate as everyne started to go back to class after lunch break. He started thinking about naruto. To him, Naruto was really precious...beyond friendship. Sometimes he would spend hours just thinking about him, and the things he used to do.They didn't see each other that often ever since they entered the school. He whispered to himself, "Naruto..."...Then he heard steps behind him. He turned around, and he saw Naruto. Blushing slightly, he said, "H-hey Naruto." "Hey Sasuke. What's up? Sasuke looked at Naruto, really looked at him. He realized how much he longed to kiss those lips.

"Nothing, dobe."

"Hey, don't call me that!!C'mon, we're not kids anymore. Naruto poted. Naruto suddeny blushed slightly after seeing Sasuke smile a bit.

"So? Doesn't mean I still can't call you that, dobe."

"S-shut up!" Naruto was really blushing now. He's so...cute, Sasuke thought. The temtation was almost too much to bear. Nothing aroused him more. "I've wanted to tell you something."Sasuke said.

"What?" The feild was completly empty , and no one was around. Just the two of them, alone. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him."I...love you." Sasuke couldn't control himself any longer, and kissed him between the bars of the gate. Naruto snapped his eyes open in shock. He almost pulled away, but then he realized that this was what he always wanted to do. Naruto lost himself inside the kiss, and slowly closed his eyes. When Sasuke pulled away for air, Naruto whispered,"I love you too."****They locked lips once again. Sasuke pulled away again, and jumped over the gate. He pushed Naruto to the ground, and got on top of him. The two kissed again, and Sasuke got his tongue inside his lover's mouth. Naruto moaned slightly."That's right, Naruto. Do it again, for me."

"Find a way to make me Sasuke."

"Oh, I will, don't worry..." Sasuke slipped the sleeve off of Naruto's shoulder. Then Sasuke inserted his tongue inside his mouth again, and tied his tie around Naruto's eyes. Naruto moaned loudly this time."That's it Naruto." Sasuke purred soundly.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-

Next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

SasuNaru: After School ch

**SasuNaru: After School ch. 2**

Moaning for Sasuke felt good, Naruto realized. Really good. All that mattered at that moment was Sasuke, and pleasing him. "Mmm…Naruto…" Sasuke smirked as he pinned Naruto to the ground. He started to take off Naruto's shirt, leaning in for a kiss at the same time. This kiss was more passionate then the other's, lasting longer, and with Sasuke moaning. They slowly pulled away, as Naruto whispered, "It's like I'm falling in love all over again. You know that…right?"

"I know. I feel the same way." Naruto moaned as Sasuke started licking his neck, and kissing it at the same time. Sasuke was surprised as Naruto slipped his hand under his shirt, peeling it slowly off.

"Naruto….mmm…"

"You like that?" Naruto cooed.

"You know I do, sweet." Sasuke whispered. He asked, "Can I, Naruto…?"

Naruto panted in between his words. "Why…are you…asking? You know….you can…"

Sasuke smiled as he said, "Thank you."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Pleasure filled both lovers' heads as Sasuke positioned himself, and pulled Naruto closer to him.

"I love you." Naruto whispered.

"I know. I do too." Sasuke replied. Sasuke then placed a small kiss on the top of his head.

Sasuke started to thrust. He smiled slyly as Naruto cried out, and moaned.

"hn…Sasuke…no…"

"Am I hurting you?"

"No…" Naruto gasped in between his words. "It's just…HN…Sasuke…"

"Naruto…"

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG.

Their eyes both snapped open. It was the bell that signaled the end of school. Which meant that floods of students would be coming out of the building….and see them.

The two scrambled to get their clothes back on, in fear half of the school would notice them.

"Hurry up, dobe!" Sasuke half yelled.

"I know, I know!!" Naruto hurriedly removed Sasuke's tie from his eyes, and was running as he buttoned his shirt. Sasuke was pulling up his pants, and trying to jump over the gate at the same time. They grabbed their school bags, and ran to the main gate, where the students came to school in the morning. Naruto and Sasuke met up under the arch, gasping for air.

"You think anyone saw?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked behind and around them. The students looked perfectly normal, and it seemed as if no one saw anything. "No, they didn't see."

"Hey, Naruto… want to come over to my place? No one's going to be there anyways."

Sasuke gave Naruto a coy smile. Naruto blushed, and smiled.

"What do you think my answer is?" Naruto whispered.

Naruto and Sasuke started walking calmly to the Uchiha's house, both lover's looking at each other with misty eyes.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

………….

Next chapter

………….


	3. Chapter 3

SasuNaru: Sasuke's house

**SasuNaru: Sasuke's house**

Naruto loved it when Sasuke looked at him. Those eyes sent him into a state of peace. When they were at a safe distance from the school, they held hands and leaned against each other slightly. Naruto gave Sasuke a smile. "Stop being so cute, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Same to you, teme." Naruto said playfully.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

They reached the Uchiha residence and Sasuke unlocked the door. Sasuke held Naruto's hand lightly, leading him in. Naruto giggled softly. Sasuke looked back and gave him a small kiss on the head. Let's go inside now." Sasuke said. He walked over to the sink, and turned the water on. "Why are you washing your hands? You should be with meeeee." Naruto whined as he put his arms around Sasuke's neck, digging his face into his shoulder.

"I don't want you getting dirtier dobe." Sasuke said as he continued to wash his hands.

"It's just on my clothes. We won't be touching those much." Naruto purred.

"Being feisty, are we?" Sasuke smirked. He turned the water off. He turned around, and tilted Naruto's head close to his.

"Let's pick up from where we left off, shall we?" Sasuke whispered. He brought Naruto's lips to his. The kiss was passionate, and bought chills to Naruto. Sasuke gently bit the top of Naruto's lower lip, asking for entrance. Naruto parted his lips, and that was all the inviting Sasuke needed. His tongue pushed against Naruto's, wanting him to follow suit. Naruto obeyed the silent command. Moans occasionally left the lover's mouths. Shockwaves of pleasure were sent down Naruto and Sasuke's bodies. They broke away for air and (to Sasuke) Naruto's eyes seemed to scream 'Play with me, teme.' Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the couch and whispered, "Naruto, say you love me…" He kissed his lover. To Sasuke's surprise he received no response from Naruto, in the kiss or his request.

"C'mon, dobe, say it." He met his lips with Naruto again, and still no response. The only response he got was struggling. A cold sweat came over Sasuke. Did Naruto not want him any longer? "Please, say it!!" Sasuke half screamed at a dumbstruck Naruto. He kissed him passionately, but it felt hungrier, more afraid. He heard Naruto giggle. He pulled away, and looked at him. "I was just _kidding_, teme. I love you more than anyone. You should know that." Naruto smiled warmly. Sasuke blushed madly out of embarrassment. But then his expression changed into a relieved look.

Naruto displayed a quizzical expression on his face. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around Naruto, and embraced him. "I was so afraid. That…you didn't love me anymore…" Naruto held Sasuke's face up. Naruto saw that Sasuke had tears forming in his eyes. "I would never do that. You're the only one for me." Naruto pulled Sasuke's face closer, and kissed Sasuke's eyelids. He gently licked away the rest of his tears. "Let's go to my room. There's more space for us to move there." Naruto smiled coyly. "You know I want to."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The two entered Sasuke's room. The walls were white, but the floor was soft black carpet. A small T.V was positioned a few feet in front of Sasuke's bed. Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke already pushed him down on his bed softly, and was slipping Naruto's sleeve off of him. Sasuke kissed Naruto sweetly. An "nnn…" escaped Naruto's lips in the midst of the kiss. Sasuke started to push himself against Naruto, rubbing his body against his. "Mmmm."

"You like it…Naruto?" Sasuke said panting.

"You're….mm…talking too much."

"Sorry…let me make it up to you..." Sasuke slid his hands under the fox's shirt, sliding it off as he rubbed against him more. Pleasure filled Naruto. "I love you teme." Naruto whispered. Naruto hungrily begged Sasuke to let him in. Sasuke's tongue slipped out of Naruto's mouth, signaling that Naruto was allowed to enter him. Sasuke uttered a moan. This was certainly the best kiss the two lovers have ever shared. "I'm going to try again, k, Naruto?" Sasuke said quietly. Naruto's eyes took on a glazed look. "Of course, teme."

Naruto was easily captivated by Sasuke's smell. It was so sweet, almost addicting. Sasuke once again positioned himself.

"You ready…Naruto? This could get kind of dangerous…."

"I don't care. I looove danger."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

………..

Next chapter

……...


	4. Chapter 4

SasuNaru: Sasuke's house (part 2)

**SasuNaru: Sasuke's house (part 2)**

"You love danger huh, dobe?"

"No duh. If im with you anyways. Then I realllly love it." The grin Sasuke saw on Naruto's face reminded him of how much he loved him.

"Do you really want me? Be honest." I don't want him to avoid me after this, Sasuke thought.

"Yea. More than anything, I want you."Naruto smiled warmly.

"I love you, you dobe."

"I do too teme."

Sasuke started rubbing against Naruto, kissing him in the process. Both excited bodies were thick in the emotion of pleasure. "Nnn...Sa...Sasu…" Moans and inaudible sounds came from the two constantly, as Sasuke tried to please Naruto. Both they're shirts were off already and Sasuke was bringing down Naruto's shorts. Once they were off, Sasuke almost imminently stared to push against him. "Ah! Sasu…ke…hn…"

"Am I…huff hurting you?" Sasuke managed to say.

"No..." Naruto turned his head to the side. Sasuke stopped for a moment, and kissed Naruto's whiskered cheeks. "I love you." Sasuke said in a smooth voice. Naruto smirked. "You're talking too much…c'mon, I want you now." Sasuke looked at the fox's eyes. "As you wish."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Ah…SA…Sasu…" A loud moan escaped Naruto. Sasuke smiled.

"I'm almost done. Just wait…" Sasuke pushed more. Naruto moaned again, much to Sasuke's pleasure. "Ah!" Naruto uttered one last cry. Sasuke could see that small tears had formed in Naruto's eyes.

"Shh, dobe..." Sasuke softly kissed Naruto, and then licked away his tears just as Naruto had. He propped up pillows for Naruto, and pulled the sheets over them both. He pulled Naruto closer to him, and started cuddling him. "I love you dobe." Sasuke said sweetly.

Naruto giggled softly. "I do too, teme." Naruto said. He placed his head under his lover's head, and wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke followed suit, blushing. He ran his hand through Naruto's soft, spiky hair. Naruto inhaled Sasuke's smell, loving it. He pulled himself closer to Sasuke. Tired, Naruto soon fell asleep is Sasuke's arms. As Sasuke watched him sleep, he pulled Naruto closer to him, and kissed the top of Naruto's forehead. To Sasuke, Naruto was the dearest person in the world. He was leaning in to kiss him on the lips, but decided he wouldn't wake him up. He fell asleep listening to Naruto's steady breathing.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-


	5. Chapter 5

SasuNaru ch. 5

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Warm sunlight was streaming in through the widows as he looked up at Sasuke. He brought himself closer to Sasuke, and could feel him breathing. Naruto felt nothing but love for Sasuke at that moment. "Good morning, dobe." Sasuke said sleepily, and kissed Naruto's head.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

"Good Morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Sasuke cooed.

"Yes." Naruto replied, wrapping his arms around Sasuke. "I was with you, after all."

"Stop being so cute already." Sasuke let his lips fall on Naruto's.

A "Mmm." Escaped Naruto. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue run across his lips. He heard Sasuke moan quietly. Naruto gave into it easily. Naruto parted his lips for Sasuke, and let him in. Their tongues rolled against each other slowly. They broke apart for air.

"Don't try anything, teme." Naruto said playfully.

"You'll make it hard to control myself, dobe." He caressed Naruto's shoulders, and brought him closer. He gave Naruto a peck on the head, and got up, resulting Naruto flopping on the bed.

"I'm making breakfast. What are you hungry for?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked.

"Don't tell me…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"RAMEN!" Naruto said loudly.

"I guess I should've known better…" Sasuke said in a sarcastic what-was-I-thinking Tone. Naruto heard Sasuke walk into the kitchen and pour the water into a pot. Naruto got up and fixed the sheets. He walked out of the room, and realized it was really cold in Sasuke's house. He decided he wanted Sasuke to warm him up! He found the kitchen with Sasuke in it. He sneaked up behind him, and wrapped his arms around his neck again.

"I'm cold Sasssukee."

"You are? Want me to turn on the heater?"

"No…you can just hold me."

Sasuke blushed and smiled at the same time.

"Whatever you want." Sasuke purred. He turned around, and placed Naruto in front of him. He held his arms around him.

"I love you." Naruto said quietly. He turned his head, and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

Sasuke tilted Naruto's head, so he was facing him.

"What did I tell you about being so cute?"

"Sorry, tem-"

Naruto got cut off by Sasuke's kiss.

Naruto was obviously caught by surprise.

Sasuke had already made it a deep kiss. He forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

"Mmmf…mmm…moan" Constant sounds of pleasure emitted from the blonde as well as Sasuke. Sasuke slipped his hand under Naruto's shirt, slowly taking it off.

"Mmm….Sasu…" Sasuke pushed Naruto slowly against the wall, so he landed on the floor. Naruto slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, and forced Sasuke's out of his, showing dominance. They pushed against each other, until they blushed from lack of air. They both broke apart, panting.

"Do it again, pant Sa-" He was cut off again, when he heard a beeping sound.

"What's that?" Naruto asked slowly.

"You're ramen's done." Sasuke smiled. He gave the blonde one last kiss, and rose slowly. Sasuke stirred the ramen in the bowl some more, and he opened a cabinet for a bowl. Naruto walked slowly toward the table, still light headed from their little make-out session. He sat down, and pulled his shirt back on. Sasuke walked in, and placed his meal before him.

"Here you are."

"Thanks, Sasuke!" He picked up a fork, and started happily slurping up his ramen.

"You're welcome, dobe."

"Stop calling me that…!"

"What? You call me 'teme' all the time."

"Grumble"

Sasuke walked over, and kissed him.

"You're so cute."

"Same to you." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek, teasing him.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

One week later

"Mmm."

Naruto expected to come home to a empty house, but instead was welcomed by Sasuke running towards him, pushing him down on the couch, and being kissed. Sasuke caressed Naruto's head, while Naruto brought Sasuke's face closer. After some moments, Naruto broke away. Sasuke leaned in again, but Naruto stopped him.

"Why are you here? I thought you went to study in the U.S."

"I couldn't get enough money for the stuff I needed, so I came back." He leaned in again, but Naruto pushed him away again.

"Come on, I know you're lying." Naruto said slyly. Sasuke looked the other way, and blushed.

"I just wanted to see you, okay?" Sasuke said quickly. Naruto smiled warmly.

"I missed you too, teme."

"I hope you're not mad or anything-"

Naruto cut Sasuke off. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Sasuke imminently obeyed. He leaned in, and met his lips with Naruto's.

Sasuke made his way from Naruto's lips down his jaw line. Naruto titled his head and moaned as Sasuke sucked on a small space on his chest.

"St…stop it….Sa…"

Naruto's inability to speak left him helpless against Sasuke. Sasuke licked at the red spot on Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned loudly out of pleasure. Nothing could stop the sweet feeling between the two. Naruto panted as Sasuke slipped Naruto's shirt off. Naruto wanted Sasuke to kiss him again, so he tried to lift up Sasuke's head. He succeeded, and brought his face down to his.

The usual "Mmm." That came from Naruto came form Sasuke this time. Sasuke leaned forward, tilting Naruto's head back. Sasuke unsuspectingly pulled away.

"W-what you'd stop for?"

"Uh…..you know how we haven't had a… date yet?"

"Yea. Does that matter?"

"Um…I heard about this…well, uh…."

"What is it teme?"

"Well….uh….I heard about that the…um…uh…"

"Where did you wanna take me?" Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke, rubbing his head against his chest.

"Here." Sasuke pulled out a green flyer. Naruto took it, and read it. The flyer read: "June 20-July 6th, The Fair! Couples are free on Wednesdays." It said a bunch of other stuff, but Naruto didn't even bother to look at it. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and saw him blushing, embarrassed.

"I…I haven't been to one….you know…so..."

"You haven't?"

"Let me guess. You have?"

"I haven't either, teme."

"So I was thinking we could go together then!" Sasuke said quickly.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Naruto glomped him down onto the couch, and gave him a small kiss.

"I missed you….don't leave like that." Naruto said holding Sasuke tighter. Sasuke felt something wet against his arm. Was Naruto crying?

"Hey…"

Sasuke lifted Naruto's head. His eyes were red and filling up with tears.

"I-I'm sorry." Naruto wiped at his eyes vigorously.

"No, I should be sorry. I didn't come back sooner."

"But…I feel like I'm a burden to you…"

"You're not. Don't even think that…" He pushed Naruto down onto the couch. He slowly licked away the tears in the fox's eyes.

"…I don't ever want you to cry for my sake."

"Sorry teme. 'Couldn't help it…"

"I know…" Sasuke gave his lover one other passionate kiss. They both tried to dominate one another, but Naruto gave in easily.

"So are we going, then?" Sasuke asked coyly.

"No duh." Naruto smirked.

"You're so cute" Sasuke cooed.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Next chapter

…………...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the fair, or any of the rides/foodstands/buinesses mentioned

_I do not own the fair, or any of the rides/foodstands/buinesses mentioned. The whole thing was based on what experience I had when I went with my cousin….  
_

* * *

SasuNaru ch. 6 the fair (part 1)

The morning of their date arrived from what seemed like forever to Naruto, instead of two days. The excitement almost kept Naruto awake all night, but he knew that Sasuke would want him to get some sleep. When he finally fell asleep, He felt someone lean over him. Naruto's eyes slowly came open, and revealed a smiling Sasuke only several inches from his face. Naruto smiled back sleepily.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed the blonde good morning.

"Mmmf…Good morning teme."

"Sleep well?"

"Not really, too excited I guess." Naruto said slowly.

Sasuke took on an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"No, don't feel that way. You know I don't get tired. " Naruto mused quietly.

"I just wanted you to be rested up for tonight." Sasuke purred. He leaned in and kissed the blonde slowly. A small moan escaped Naruto.

"What are you planning?" Naruto said coyly. Sasuke smirked.

"You'll see."

He leaned in and started to suck a small space on Naruto's neck.

"Ah…! S-st…stop…sa…" Naruto tried to fight it, but finally gave into Sasuke. Naruto leaned back to let Sasuke have more access, in defeat.

He heard Sasuke chuckle quietly. Sasuke pulled away and tenderly licked at the red spot on the fox's neck.

Another "Ah…" escaped from Naruto.

After a moment, Sasuke pulled away, and laughed.

"You're so cute sometimes."

Naruto smiled, embarrassed. "Shut up, teme."

"It's true, though." Sasuke said coyly. He gave the fox another sweet kiss. He pulled away, leaving Naruto wanting more.

"I'm going to take a shower now. I'll be back soon." He smiled.

Naruto took on a sad and pouty expression. Sasuke noticed quickly and smiled again.

"What's wrong? Did you wanna come with me?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's face turned different shades of red right after the words left Sasuke's mouth.

"Welllll?" Sasuke dragged out the word as he caressesed Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto looked down, his face still crimson.

"I…I'd better n-not. I don't want us to miss our train."

"Are you sure? We could always just catch another one."

Sasuke slowly started pulling down the sleeve on Naruto's shoulders.

"W-well…. uh… we could do it t-tonight. I'd…like that." Naruto's face turned red again at the last few words.

"Whatever you want." Sasuke mused.

Sasuke was surprised as Naruto lifted his head up, wanting Sasuke to kiss him again.

Sasuke gave him a long lingering kiss before he slowly pulled away.  
" I love you." Naruto said quietly.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Hurry up, teme! Or we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming, dobe!"

Naruto ran down the stairs again, and waited by the door.

A moment later, Sasuke came down the stairs. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt and a long black jacket.

"You ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, I'm ready." Naruto said as he took hold of Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke smiled, and kissed the top of Naruto's head. It was easy to tell that Naruto was blushing slightly.

They both got inside Sasuke's black, shiny Honda.

Naruto turned his head to the side against the seat and inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke half laughed.

"It smells like you." Naruto said quietly.

"C'mere, Naruto." Before Naruto could react, Sasuke already pulled the fox into a deep kiss.

Naruto closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer.

Naruto could feel Sasuke smiling into the kiss. Naruto nibbled on Sasuke's bottom lip, begging to be let in. Sasuke gladly parted his lips, and Naruto began to explore Sasuke's mouth.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned.

Naruto responded with an "Mmmnn."

It was obvious that the thought of being late was wiped clean off their minds.

It wasn't long before Sasuke pushed Naruto out and forced himself in, forcing Naruto against the car door.

Sasuke pulled away, and once more started to suck a small space on Naruto's neck.

"Sa…n…no…ah…" Naruto panted.

Sasuke licking the red space on Naruto's skin sent Naruto into a dreamy haze.

Sasuke gave Naruto one last kiss before he pulled away.

"We'd better get going." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto was a little flustered that Sasuke stopped, but shook it off.

"Ok, teme." Naruto leaned against Sasuke's side.

Sasuke started the car, and whispered, "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto softly giggled in response.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

They reached the train station in a short amount of time, and went to the booth to buy tickets. The sales woman quickly noticed Sasuke, and her face lit up.

"Hi, there! Two tickets?" She asked.

"Yes, please." Sasuke replied, while taking Naruto's hand with his own.

Apparently, the woman didn't notice, and winked at Sasuke while she prepared their tickets for them. Naruto noticed this, and frowned, trying to restrain himself from yelling, "HE'S MINE, BITCH!" Sasuke saw Naruto's expression, and kissed the top of his head.

"Silly dobe." He smiled warmly.

Naruto began to blush as he looked toward the sales woman, who was apparently was watching the whole time.

Sasuke smiled again, and took the tickets.

"Thank you." He took Naruto's hand again, and led him toward the steps.

"What were you thinking back there, Naruto?" Sasuke gave the blonde a teasing smile.

Naruto got an expression on his face that was torn between flustered and Embarrassed at the same time.

"I…guess I just d-didn't like how she was…_looking_ at you…"

"It upset you?" Sasuke asked in an understanding tone.

Naruto pulled himself closer to Sasuke, not caring who saw. He nodded quickly in response to Sasuke's question.

Sasuke took Naruto's face in his hands and put his forehead against the blonde's.

"I. Would. Never. Feel. That. Way. About someone who wasn't you."

Naruto looked down again; almost ashamed he acted that way. How could he be so stupid?

Sasuke still held Naruto's head in his hands as Naruto looked down.

"S-sorry. I was being stupid." Naruto apologized.

"No, you weren't. To tell the truth…I would've done the same thing."

Naruto tore his eyes from the ground, and looked up at Sasuke.

"R-really?" Naruto bemused.

"Definitely." Sasuke replied in a near serious tone.

Naruto smiled warmly, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke once more.

"I love you, teme."

Naruto got a response by being kissed sweetly.

Despite the minor publicity, Naruto returned the kiss, caressing Sasuke's head.

They soon pulled away from going any farther and attracting more attention then needed.

A voice on an intercom spoke. "Train to Osaka has arrived. Doors will close in two minutes." The person turned the intercom off.

"Looks like we gotta go. You ready, dobe?" Sasuke gave the smirk that Naruto loved.

"Yep." Naruto replied, but not before grabbing hold on Sasuke's arm.

When they climbed the stairs, the doors were still filling in with people, and it was hard for Naruto and Sasuke to get through without breaking their hold on one another.

After a lot of pushing, shoving, and being cussed out a couple of times, they both got inside and took seats in the far back, away from the crowd.

Just as they sat down, the doors closed, and the train gained speed.

Naruto was still holding onto Sasuke's arm when the train finally left the station.

After a moment, Sasuke turned his head, and said, "Hey, Naruto…"

No response.

"Naruto." Sasuke said a little more loudly this time.

Still, there was no response.

Finally, Sasuke lifted Naruto from his side, and saw that Naruto had been sleeping.

Asleep!? Sasuke thought.

Naruto's eyes were beginning to flutter open when Sasuke pulled Naruto by his side again, and draped his arms protectively around the blonde.

"Mmmf…Sasuke?" Naruto said sleepily.

"You can go back to sleep, Naruto." Sasuke said quietly, his arms still in a protective grip. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, and saw he was embarrassed from waking him up.

Naruto giggled slowly. He curled up against Sasuke , Sasuke's arms still covering him. Sasuke watched Naruto sleep, and smiled. It was impossible for him to love anything more.

It wasn't long before Sasuke also fell asleep next to the person he loved too.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

When they left the train station, they pulled into a nearby parking lot, and debated wherever or not they should take the bus the rest of the way to the fairgrounds or just walk.

"We'll get there faster if we just take it."

"I say we walk. It's only about a block away, and there's a lot of alleyways that we could…take _shortcuts _through." A sly smile creeped onto Sasuke's face.

It only took half a second for Naruto to figure out what Sasuke was hinting at.

"S-stop that." Naruto blushed madly.

"What's wronggg?" Sasuke half whined, amused by Naruto's embarrassment.

He draped his arms over Naruto and kissed a line up his neck slowly.

Sasuke's flirting dulled Naruto's mind, as if it were alcohol.

" 'Change your mind?" Sasuke asked in a low tone.

"S-sure…I'll walk…" Naruto managed to say. Sasuke withdrew his arms, and grasped the blonde's hand.

"O-K. Let's go, my little uke." Naruto flinched at 'uke'.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto protested. Sasuke smiled in amusement.

"What? It's true, isn't it? You don't see ME stuttering at almost every word I say, OR falling helpless to YOU, OR blush nearly as much as YOU do, do you?"

"W-WELL," Naruto began. He tried to shift through his memory of Sasuke being uke-ish, but came out fruitless.

They were still walking when Naruto asked, "Why don't I get to be seme?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked.

"No." Naruto pouted.

Before Naruto could react, Sasuke pulled Naruto swiftly into the alleyway he had promised, and pinned his wrists against the brick wall.

" C'mon, Naruto…think about it." Sasuke mused.

Bright blue eyes met onyx.

"Tell me, Sasuke." Naruto smirked.

He leaned onto Naruto until they were only inches apart.

"I can't keep my hands off of you." Sasuke spaced the words.

Their lips nearly touched, but Naruto wasn't about to be the helpless uke again.

He forced his hands free and pushed Sasuke down.

Sasuke took on a baffled expression.

"Whose uke NOW?" Naruto teased.

"Oh no, you don't." Sasuke warned.

Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke had already wrapped his arms around his neck, and pulled him down.

The moment their lips touched, Sasuke traced Naruto's lips hungrily, refusing to break his hold on Naruto.

Naruto decided this was the time to show his dominance.

He forced himself to enter Sasuke's mouth, pushing back Sasuke's efforts.

Unsuspectingly, Sasuke sat up and pinned Naruto to the wall once more.

"How dare you dominate me." Sasuke said in a harsh whisper.

"So I won over you, did I?" Naruto said smugly.

"Not a chance." Sasuke said in a matching tone.

"Damn. Thought I did." Naruto mused.

"Nope."

"So how's about I try NOW?" Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground, laughing.

Sasuke uttered a "Oh, NO." and returned the attack. It wasn't long before they were wrestling each other playfully, thoughts of being dominant wandering freely in their minds.

It was around noon when they burned out, and crashed next to each other.

"That was fun. (Pant)" Naruto gasped.

He looked over to the side, and saw a smiling Sasuke.

"I think it should end with this." Sasuke rolled over, until he was hovering over the blonde.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto took Sasuke's face in his hands, silently begging Sasuke to kiss him.

Sasuke laughed lightly. "I thought you said you didn't want to be uke."

"Changed my mind." Naruto replied simply.

"I can deal with that." Sasuke said lightly.

Sasuke removed Naruto's hands from his face, leaned in, and met his lips with the fox's.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Teme, look! We're here!" Naruto yelled excitedly. The scene placed before them consisted of many trees placed along the sidewalks, and two fairly large parking lots. Across form the lots; there were four ticket booths, and large, yellow gates for the entrance.

They crossed the street, and went up to the booth to get their tickets.

There was a woman again in the booth, and Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm, composing himself.

"Two, please." Sasuke asked politely.

The woman handed the tickets to Sasuke, and said, "Here you go."  
They left the booth, and went through the main gate.

"Jealous again, Naruto?" Sasuke asked sweetly.

"N-no." Naruto half lied.

Naruto looked up, and saw the scene that played out before them: In the background, the latest music was playing from small speakers, and every space was taken up by something; be it trash cans, benches, stands, or rides.

"Whoa…" Naruto gasped. It just seemed so…so _different_ to him. He looked over at Sasuke and saw he was slightly surprised too.

"So what do you wanna do first, Naru-chan?" Sasuke imminently lifted his hand to his mouth, realizing he let out his secret pet name for Naruto.

"Since when do you call me that, Sasuke?" Naruto asked slyly, smiling.

"…. Around our…first kiss …" Sasuke tried to say.

"It's cute." Naruto said caressing Sasuke's hand. He got a hold of it slowly.

"S-sorry I kept it from you." Sasuke apologized.

"I don't care." Naruto said, tracing a line from the small of Sasuke's back.

"What part of 'Stop being so cute' don't you understand?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto slurred. Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin up.

"You'll make it really, really hard to control myself, you dobe." Sasuke cooed.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Maybe." Sasuke replied, grabbing hold of Naruto's hand once more.

They walked on a thin path made of asphalt, looking at all the stands and people on the sidelines. A T mobile dealer was calling out to various passerby, and people were all crowding around contest tables.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and saw a black shape showing through his t-shirt….

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hmm?"

Sasuke slipped off Naruto's sleeve.

"Ah! Sasu-what are you-" Naruto stammered out of shock.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked as he focused his attention on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh, that? Tattoo." Naruto replied simply.

"Seriously? I can't tell what it is…" Sasuke pondered.

"It's a…fox…" Naruto replied embarrassed. "Y-you didn't notice it before?" he asked.

"No."  
"You've seen me naked before, haven't you?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I wasn't focusing on your shoulder then, dobe."

"I knowww…" Naruto said in a hushed tone.

Sasuke placed a peck on his shoulder before he pulled his sleeve back up.

A small bit of red was still on the blonde's face when Sasuke looked over again.

Sasuke kissed his hair, and smiled." What are you blushing for, you dobe?"

"Nothing!" Naruto replied defensively.

"You thought I was gonna pull something?" Sasuke said in a sly tone.

"Shut up!" Naruto squeaked out, Sasuke read his mind perfectly.

Still walking, Sasuke pulled up Naruto's hand and kissed it.

"We have all night for that." He smiled again.

Naruto replied by turning a fresh shade of crimson.

"I love you cutie." Sasuke grasped hold of Naruto's hand once again.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

……………………..

Next Chapter

………………………

* * *

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!!

Sorry I couldn't update sooner, my computer got a virus. TTTTTT

bubblegumtree o


End file.
